Campaigns Wikia:Local Meetup Schedule
I will be hosting a series of Campaigns Wikia local meetups, but by all means, do not wait for me to come to town to start organizing locally! Chicago: 29 July By holy writ and official decree, the Chicago meetup will be convening at Moody's Pub on this Saturday the 29th at the hour of 7:00 PM. Parking is limited, so all those wise in the ways of public transit should take the Red Line to Thorndale. The Pub is on 5910 N Broadway, just a few blocks away. * Jimbo Wales - I will be there for sure, we just have to figure out where to meet * Ian Bicking * Jonathan Andrew Wolter - sounds great! I've listed it on Techsocial's Chicago Tech Event Directory too! * Mike McCune * Jason Rexilius - Are we shooting for evenig or afternoon? I can help find venue. * David Dalka - It will be great! I wrote up your Barcamp speech here! Exploring University of Chicago possibility * Alex Stickle - So, where's the pub? * Ziad Hussain - let us rock. * Justin Kruger - I will be there, a friend gave me permision to miss his house warming party, he said "this was more important." * Christian Perry This sounds like a fantastic event! My vote is for early evening, around 7:00. Boston: 3 August (afternoon) If 5 people sign up... #Jimbo Wales - I will be there for sure, we just have to figure out where to meet... probably some other Wikia people will be there too, we are all in town that day # Eloquence - what a coincidence, I'll be in town that very same day! ;-) # Joe Daverin - Why not? I live in the Boston area. # Keitei - I don't see why not... # Mindspillage (spill yours?) - since I was planning to be in town... :-) # An odd way to spend my birthday, but... ok :) Angela (talk) 17:50, 18 July 2006 (UTC) # Benjamin Rahn - I'm local, count me in! # Micah Sifry - I've got a 3-6pm meeting that day (prior to attending Wikimania) but a lunch meeting would be great. Proposed Meeting Time/Place: :Greenhouse Cafe in the Harvard Science Center (map), 1pm :Accepted: Joe Daverin, Benjamin Rahn :Conflicts: Where to meet? A bar? A pizza place? A street corner? :It depends on how many people go... My personal favorites in Boston/Cambridge are the Cheesecake Factory and Fire & Ice. Though a park would do fine and be far less expensive :] Although it can be infernal in August in the city... Dunno! --K ::Something within walking distance of where Wikimania is being held would be best. Angela (talk) 17:50, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :::If you want convenient to Wikimania, there's a nearby Starbucks with spacious seating. Also, Harkness commons (on the Harvard Law School campus) has plenty of comfortbale seating space. (map) Not sure whether the Harkness cafeteria is open during the summer, so that would be BYOB/C/F. --brahn ::::Everything I see (here, here), implies that there aren't any special summer hours for the cafeteria. I think that would be fine. The only other thing I could think of would be Porter Square but that's a bit of a walk. Munchtipq 02:47, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :::Found out today that the Greenhouse cafe in the Harvard Science Center (now also on the map)is open for lunch and afternoon hours. --brahn ::::Sounds pretty good to me, anyone else agree? --Munchtipq 13:30, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Sure, what time? 1? 2? --Keitei 19:58, 25 July 2006 (UTC) San Francisco: 18 August If 5 people sign up... * Jimbo Wales - I will be there for sure * Tim Bonnemann * IFaqeer 17:39, 26 July 2006 (UTC) - If you build it, I will come. Delhi, India: 24 August If 5 people sign up... hey yo, y'all should should post this event to nettime. That is a good way to plugin to the Dehli people that might be sympathetic to the concept. yo. Hong Kong: 27 August If 5 people sign up... Would be my dream come true! Details needed. Where? When?! Copenhagen: 1 September If 5 people sign up... Jimbo Wales - tentative The Netherlands: 2 September If 5 people sign up... Jimbo Wales - tentative Category:Campaigns Wikia will do my best to be there... Budapest, Hungary: 4 September If 5 people sign up... * Attila Csordás * György Farkas * János Hardi * Peter Orosz * Anna Sebestyén * Dobó Mátyás * Samu Tamás * Gábor Szabó * András Mészáros * Csaba Mérő Australia?, Adelaide or Melbourne? lucychili